Lost and Running
by Anubis Enfield
Summary: "Wait! Stop!" The Doctor shouted after me, but I couldn't. How could I stop? This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. And if I stopped, then he would catch me. He would tell me how real it was, and I couldn't handle that. Knowing that reality as I knew it was a lie and that everything I had there was gone now? Who could? So I ran.


**Was in a foul mood at work for this one...**

* * *

Do you ever just have one if those days where everything moves far too slowly? You're sitting at home with nothing to do but stare blankly at a computer screen, stuck on whatever it was you were hoping to write, because every idea you had a second ago just vanished from your head. Or you're trying to watch tv but there's nothing on but those boring talk shows about people who don't really matter to you. Or you're stuck at work because your ride dropped you off far too early and you've got no wi-fi so there's nothing you can really do except sit there and listen to music until your phone dies or it's time to work. I'm having one of those days. I didn't want to get up or go anywhere or do anything. It was a day I just wanted to sit around at home and maybe just sleep the entire day away, because being stuck in dream land would be better than here at work. But here I am, because I'm an adult now and earning money to pay for a living is what I'm stuck doing, just like every other person in society. The only thing that really matters to me anymore, is the few shows on the tv that catch my interest. Crime shows, mostly, but _Doctor Who_ has recently caught my attention, and after about a week of binge watching between my work hours, I'd finally caught up with everyone else who were on season nine with the Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald.

There's a lot of controversy with this season though. People keep arguing about various things. Mostly about the new companion that should be appearing next season and who it would be, or just the usual hate towards Clara, who I honestly don't mind all that much. But I know I'm just one voice in the millions of _Doctor Who_ fans and even writing this down like I have will probably earn me a million messages of arguments, but it doesn't matter, really. People don't always agree on everything and I'm not one to try and force my view on people, so hate Clara if you want. Like her, if you want. Be indifferent. Doesn't matter to me. As far as Doctors go though, my Doctor was the goofy, childish Eleventh. There was just something about him that made me smile even on the worst of days. And the way he was written, his quick personality switches between childish and serious, just made shivers go up my spine. I liked the others too. Nine was pretty cool with his leather jacket and his quick temper. Ten was brilliant at just speaking on and on with this clever voice that made you sort of melt into what he was saying, even if you hadn't the slightest idea of what he as trying to say. And even Twelve had this sort of mature and angry grandfather look that made me want to push his buttons until I got him to break character and smile. I liked all of the Doctors, and there was just some days that I wished I'd wake up and find out I'd been transported into _Doctor Who_ and happened to run into him and go on some big adventure instead of sitting at home and going to work. The routine was getting boring, and I was steadily getting more and more depressed as the days went on and I realized that my life might never change from this. Until one day it did, and in the most unbelievable way.

* * *

As I said before, waiting for the moment when I needed to clock in was slow moving. A part of me just wanted to clock in and get it over with. But another part wanted to walk out the door and just not show up entirely. I was a decent person though, and did what I should on most occasions even if I didn't want to. So I waited in the lounge on my own, eating a burger that I had managed to coerce my ride into getting me before I showed up. I was getting depressed again though, as I played some game on my iPod. You see, a coworker who was clocking off had come in a moment ago and made the comment that 'it must be lonely eating by myself' and it had been stuck in my head even after she'd left. And I realized that I _was_ lonely. 22 years old, never dated, never kissed, this was my first job and I was living in my parents' home rent free, and had just graduated from the local city college and was waiting for my application to a bigger university to get accepted or denied for fall of next year. Needless to say, while all my high school friends were off having fun traveling and partying, I was at home watching tv on my computer and writing fanfictions of said tv shows. I wasn't complaining. In fact, I was rather comfortable with my life, but sometimes I had one of those days—one of _these_ days—and it took a lot to get me out of my funk.

When I received a message from my brother though, I became greatly confused. My iPod could send messages to devices of the same brand, but only if I had access to wi-fi and here at work, there was none. So how could I get a message? I went ahead and checked it anyway, only to grow even more confused by the random stream of numbers, letters, and symbols. I attempted to message him back, to ask what he was trying to tell me, but the message couldn't be delivered because there was no wi-fi. I shook my head, figuring it was just a glitch and returned to my game, only to get yet _another_ message. This time, it was a couple of words, but they seemed broken up almost. Like a bad connection on a telephone, except through texting. It read:

 _Turn ba… Don...ink...Whatev...blink!_

I raised a brow, trying to piece together the words, but it still confused me. My brother knew of my _Doctor Who_ obsession, so I assumed this was just him playing a prank on me by sending me a message that most likely read:

 _Turn back. Don't blink. Whatever you do don't blink!_

Well, more or less what it read. I added quite a bit, but that was my best guess. I didn't take it seriously. I mean, who would? And I couldn't send a message back, so I ignored the message. What I didn't expect, was the high pitched ringing in my ears, which make me cringe and rub at them in a vain attempt to make the sound go away. Eventually it did, but I suddenly felt very drained and I leaned my head back with a tired sigh, enjoying the light breeze on my face, when I suddenly realized something. I was indoors, the air conditioning wasn't on, and despite working in a pet store, you couldn't hear the chirping birds from inside the lounge.

I bolted upright and paled, looking around the park I was in in shock as my mind tried to catch up with what was going on. _How did I get here? I-I was just at work and now…_ I turned back around and jumped; nearly up on top of the bench I'd been sitting on. There, not five feet before me, was a stone angel statue with its hands over its eyes.

"H-Haha, bro, very funny. You can stop the prank now!" I called out, looking around for my brother to pop out of the bushes and laugh at how scared I was, but he didn't. And when I turned back around, I felt my heart keep up into my throat at the angel, who was now _two_ feet in front of me with its hands held out and a wicked snarl on its face. I panicked, not knowing what to do other than not take my eyes off its chest; knowing better than to look it in the eyes for too long. But this was a Weeping Angel. A _Doctor Who_ monster that couldn't possibly exist in the real world unless _Doctor Who_ itself as real. It couldn't possibly exist. Not here, in real life. Yet there it was, and I slowly backed away from it in the vain hope that I could get away. But the moment I turned my back to make a run for it, it was too late.

The colors of the world spun and I lost my balance, tumbling to the ground rather ridiculously as my stomach churned. I groaned, pushing myself up and rubbing my aching nose, only to pale at the grungy alleyway in front of me.

"No… Oh, please, no." I breathed out, pushing myself up slowly as I looked around in worry.

I had no idea where I was. And if that Weeping Angel thing was actually real, then I didn't know _when_ I was either. Panic and worry filled my chest and I sniffled as tears found themselves in the corners of my eyes, but I bit my trembling lip and held fast; hearing a noise approaching. When I realized it was footsteps, I panicked and quickly found someplace to hide; ducking behind the dumpster nearby just as the couple of people pulled to a halt.

"Huh. It was right here." One said, their voice sounding eerily familiar.

There was a rattling noise and I peeked out slightly to see the man shaking something that made a strange 'ding' noise.

"Hm, malfunctioning?"

"Is _everything_ malfunctioning with you?" A woman complained with a huff, also sounding familiar.

Curiosity overcame me and I hesitantly peered out a little further to see why it was these two sounded so familiar. When I did see them though, my heart stopped. _N-No way…_ The man was tall and slim with gravity defying brown hair that was styled up in a messy bed head sort of look that just seemed to fit him, and if that didn't give it away, the brown pinstripe suit sure did. It was David Tennant. _The_ Tenth Doctor from _Doctor Who_. And at his side rolling her eyes was Freeman Agyeman, aka Martha Jones. I couldn't believe it. I had somehow managed to pop up in an alley with two lead characters from my favorite tv show after being sent back in time by a Weeping Angel. And as that thought went through my head, I knew that I was losing it. It was impossible, after all. None of this could exist. What happened to me couldn't have happened. There was just no logical explanation for it.

David Tennant turned suddenly towards my hiding place then, and I quickly ducked back behind the dumpster, but even I knew it wasn't quick enough. He'd seen me. _Oh, please don't hate me. Please don't think I'm some creepy stalker fan. In fact, God? Please smite me now._ I closed my eyes and made myself as small as possible in the vain hopes that he would overlook me, but his head poked around the corner of the dumpster with a goofy smile on it.

"Well, hello there. What are you doing hiding back here?"

"I-I'm sorry." I blurted out, wary and shrinking back further, confusing him.

"Sorry? What for? Hiding behind a smelly old dumpster is hardly something to be sorry for."

I hesitantly looked at him, equally confused now. "You're… not mad?"

He raise a brow at me. "Not that I know of. Why? Should I be?"

"I-I don't…"

He smiled, reaching a hand out. "Well, come on. No use hiding now and it's much less cramped out here."

I hesitated, but took his hand, allowing him to pull me out and reveal me to Freeman Agyeman, who gave me a reassuring smile. I internally freaked about having touched David Tennant's hand, but didn't let on as he let go and gave me a curious once over.

"Well, you certainly don't look like you're from around here. That's, what? Twenty first century clothing?" He rattled on, before snapping his fingers with a grin. "Oh! You must be the anomaly that made my gizmo go ding!"

I blinked, confused until he waved his little machine around and smiled back at Freeman Agyeman who sighed.

"So what you're saying, is that she _too_ got sent back here by the same Weeping Angel that got us?"

"Correctamungo!" David Tennant grinned, before suddenly frowning. "Ooh, remind me not to say that again."

I was more confused than anything though, and hesitantly got their attention.

"Um, you _are_ joking, right? Weeping Angels don't exist. And you're talking like you're—" I cut myself off, suddenly worried. "You're not, right? Y-You can't be. I must have just stumbled on set or something, right?"

He blinked, tilting his head much like a curious puppy. "Set? You mean like a movie set? Because this is all real. You _really_ got sent back to 1969. And how do you know about Weeping Angels?"

"1969?" I questioned, earning a nod from him. "I got sent in time by a Weeping Angel to 1969 and just so happened to have ran into the one person in the whole universe who could help me, who is also a very good television actor and the lead of a sci-fi series that I really enjoy?"

"Well, the first part is right, but what's this about a television show?" He asked curiously, though the furrow of his brows let me know he was starting to get suspicious. "What's your name again?"

I shook my head, slowly beginning to feel a bit panicked at all of this. "Oh no. You tell me first, because depending on what you say, I might very well have completely lost it."

He exchanged confused looks with Freeman Agyeman, who shrugged, before turning back to me.

"I'm, uh… Well, I'm the Doctor and this is Martha Jones."

I could _feel_ the blood draining from my face and I took a hesitant step back. "Y-You're joking, right?"

He shook his head. "No." He then frowned. "Do you know us? Because I don't remember you. And I always remember a face."

I very nearly snorted at the absurdity of that, but felt my throat constrict in my panic instead. This was the Doctor. _The_ Doctor. There was no other possibility. I didn't know _anyone_ who could pull this sort of prank off and I couldn't spot any cameras anywhere. And the details put into everything would be impossible if it was a fake movie set or anything. I pinched the back of my hand harshly in the vain hope that I would wake up in the lounge of my work place, but I was still there. I was still standing in 1969 with the supposed Tenth Doctor and his companion Martha Jones as they argued about something or another. And suddenly, I felt my feet moving.

I turned abruptly, barely catching sight of the Doctor turning towards me as I bolted down the alleyway. I could hardly hear him calling after me over the sound of my own breathing. I reached the end of the alley and glanced either way for something familiar. _Anything_ familiar. A street name, some neighbor's dog, a pub, _anything_! But as I heard the Doctor's footsteps coming up quickly behind me, I took off to my right.

"Wait! Stop!" The Doctor shouted after me, but I couldn't.

How could I stop? This wasn't real. This _couldn't_ _ **be**_ real. And if I stopped, then he would catch me. He would tell me how real it was, and I couldn't handle that. Knowing that reality as I knew it was a lie and that everything I had there was gone now? Who could? So I ran. I ran for my life back home and for the family that I might never see again. I ran for my lame job and my co workers. I ran and ran and ran, until I was stopped.

I wasn't paying attention. I should have made that turn instead of bolting across the street. I shouldn't have been so panicked and should have considered the situation more rationally. But I didn't. And I paid the price for it. The Doctor shouted, Martha let out a scream, the tires screeched and I turned towards the headlights, before there was an audible 'crunch' and everything went black.

And then it didn't.

* * *

I woke up in a daze, hearing a steady beeping but being unable to open my eyes for a moment. I wasn't sure what happened at first, but then the memories started to flood back and I sat up abruptly from the bed I was in. The room was blindingly bright and it took a second for my eyes to adjust, though the headache and the sharp pain in my left side didn't help matters. From what I saw though, I was in a hospital room and I immediately relaxed. _I'm fine then. None of that was real. It was just something my mind made up while I was unconscious from… a car accident?_ I winced, rubbing my aching head with a grimace as I struggled to remember that part. Though I soon felt sick to my stomach when the door to the room opened and the Doctor stepped in. And I'm not talking a _normal_ doctor either.

"Glad you're up! You gave us quite a scare running across the street like that. What were you _thinking_?" He scolded as I stared horrified, realizing that this _wasn't_ a dream.

The pain was real, the accident was real, the _Doctor_ had to be real. And as he rambled on about crossing streets safely, I suddenly felt completely crushed and something dripped onto my hand. When I glanced at it, I realized that I had started crying, over what, was pretty obvious. I wasn't happy about it though. I was too old to cry so easily. Or at least that's what I told myself. So I stubbornly wiped at my eyes as I sniffled, catching the Doctor's attention and making him falter in his scolding.

"H-Hey. I'm not _that_ mad. I was just…" He trailed off as I shook my head trying to let him know that he wasn't the reason I was upset.

He seemed to understand and plopped down beside me on the bed, pulling me into a side hug and rubbing at my arm in comfort.

"Alright then. What's going on? I doubt it's me or the fact that you just got hit by a car that has you so upset. How are your ribs doing, by the way? You've been out of it a day or two so I'm assuming they're doing better. Any pain?"

I nodded, swallowing back more tears as I spoke with a croaky voice. "A-A bit, yeah."

"Well, if it gets to be too much, just let me know and I'll get you some painkillers." He said, before returning to his questioning. "Are you okay? Other than your ribs."

"I-I'm fine." I lied, sniffing loudly as I tried to compose myself.

He raised a brow. "It sure doesn't look it."

I stayed quiet and he pulled a hand through his hair.

"Look. I understand if it doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but this really _is_ real. You were in 1969."

I nodded, accepting that better than the rest of this though and he seemed to catch on to that, eyeing me suspiciously.

"No, this is something else. Something you're not telling me."

I shook my head, but he was insistent.

"No, I know it. And you'd be better off just telling me." He said, rather threateningly, before lightening up a bit. "I might be able to help you."

I shook my head though, knowing that I was stuck and there was no way he could help me. Not if this was real. Because if this was real, then I was cut off from everything back home. Universes were cut off here. The fact that I even showed up here was impossible and if the Doctor found out what I knew and how I got here, then who _knows_ what he would do. So I knew better than to speak. I'd rather he get frustrated and leave me somewhere, than possibly verbally attack me for answers to his future. This was an early Tenth Doctor, after all. He was still raw from Rose's death and the last thing I needed was to get on his bad side by not telling him his future. I was more focused on the fact that I was trapped. Cut off from my life, my family, my friends. I was alone in a universe that I knew far too much about with no one to turn to other than the man from a sci-fi television show. A man that I couldn't tell anything for fear of getting someone killed.

"I can't." I finally answered. "I can't tell you."

"Why? Is someone after you? Because I'm tougher than I look." He said with a smile, but when I didn't smile back, he frowned. "You can tell me anything, really. There's not a whole lot I _don't_ believe, if that's what you're worried about. Aliens, ghosts, you name it. It's not always impossible."

I shook my head. "You don't understand. I _can't._ If I tell you, you'll ask me things a-and I can't answer them and you'll get angry. I-I know it. I just… I just want to go home."

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, I would take you home, but I don't even know your name, much less where you live."

He still didn't understand and I hated that he was making me tell him.

"I can't! Don't you get it?!" I shouted, my frustration at this whole situation getting to me. "There's no place for me to go! There's nothing _in_ this stupid universe! I have nothing!"

He stared at me, too stunned by my little outburst to notice me pulling out the IV in my arm and getting up until I was already at the door.

"Ah! Hey! Hold on a minute!" He called after me, though he caught up quickly since I was more stumbling around than actually walking or running.

My side was _killing_ me just for getting out of the bed.

"Now hold on a second." He said, walking beside me and looking at me in concern as I winced and held my side. "You really shouldn't be moving just yet."

"I don't care." I snapped, cringing when I took a step that sent a wave of pain up my knee. _I must have bruised that too._

"Well, you should care. How am I supposed to take you anywhere if you're all gimpy like that?"

"Don't you get it?" I growled. "How many times do I have to say it before you get it through that thick skull of yours? I can't _go_ home."

"Now who said anything about going home?" He smiled and I felt my heart skip at the prospect of traveling the stars with the Doctor, but I felt there was a catch. And I don't just mean never being able to see my family again.

"I don't need your pity." I muttered.

"I'm not pitying you. I just… sympathize. That's all. You're not the only one on your own out here." He said and I mentally scolded myself for making him upset.

"Sorry." I grumbled, earning an odd look from him as I opened the doors ahead of me and walked into the console room.

And let me tell you, I didn't need to fake my shock. The place was absolutely _gorgeous_. But with the ship's vast complexity came that big reminder that this was real. I was trapped.

"This, uh, this is my ship. I sort of travel in, uh, time and space. I meant to mention it earlier, but you were short of overwhelmed already and I didn't want—"

"It's… amazing. She's gorgeous."

"Oh, well thanks." He smiled, before frowning curiously. "She?"

 _Oh shit._ I nodded. "It is a she, right? All the boys give their toys genders. I figured she was like a car and a good number of my friends called their cars 'she'. So I just assumed…"

He smiled. "So you _do_ have friends!"

I looked away, saddened once more. "Not anymore, no."

He made to apologize, but I was already heading to the double doors and he quickly went to stop me as I reached for the handle.

"Ah! Wait!"

I didn't. I knew what was out there and I just wanted to see it. Sure enough, I opened the doors to find space in all its glory sitting out there before me. It was… soothing, almost. To see all of that and know that we are never truly alone. There's always going to be someone somewhere just outside of our range of focus. Aliens who do surprisingly human things. Stars being born and dying. Friendships being made, lovers being lost. Space was just so large and full of so many possibilities that it would be impossible to consider them all at once. And I stared out into space, sitting down in the doorway and dangling my feet down into zero gravity as the Doctor came over and leaned against the closed door.

"What do you think? You're awfully calm now."

"I don't really know what to think, honestly. But… this is _space_. It's so quiet and peaceful and I just… I don't know. It's nice. Soothing. Makes me feel like… there's just so much more than my stupid little problems."

"Hey now." He sat down beside me. "Your problems aren't stupid. Being alone like this… That's nothing small."

I snorted. "Yeah right. People lose their homes and everything all the time. We just never pay attention long enough to see that."

"Well, you're a negative one, aren't you?"

"I just know better than to compare my problems to someone else's, especially if they're suffering more than I am."

"Hm." He hummed. "You know what? I changed my mind."

I turned towards him slightly, confused. "About what?"

"You. You being negative. I think…" He knelt down to my level with that cheesy grin of his that made my heart skip a beat. "I think that you're kind."

I swallowed thickly, hoping that I wasn't as pink in the face as I felt, and I turned away quickly.

"Thanks, I guess."

He smiled, not appearing bothered by my thanks, and held out a hand o help me up tomorrow off the floor. "Now how about that trip I promised you, 'ey?"

I took his hand hesitantly, still very unsure about this whole mess and how the Doctor was being so nice to me she I expected a bit more cold suspicion.

"All of time and space. Where do you want to go?" He asked and I looked around in worry.

"What about, uh, Martha?"

He shrugged. "Eh, I'll wake her when we know where we're going. So? Where to first?"

I shuffled on my feet a bit anxiously. On one hand, _oh my God_ , I'm traveling with the Doctor! And on the other, I realized just how much _power_ I had. I could do anything, save anyone, change things for the better and prevent the Doctor from going through such terrible times. But then came all the consequences. A ripple can turn into a tidal wave and this was no exception. It was the Doctor's own rule that had me hesitating. _I can't change the past. Not if every little thing I do could just turn into one big disaster. But… I still want to help. If I'm stuck here for good, then how can I sit back and watch the Doctor—and even his companions—go through all of this mess? There had to be something I can do._ I glanced at the Doctor as he waited for an answer from me. _I just need to be careful. Even if he's not really suspicious now, one slip and that could very well be the Oncoming Storm heading my way._

"The moon." I blurted out and he blinked.

"All of time and space, and you want to the the boring old _moon_?"

I felt my cheeks turn a little red in embarrassment, but nodded.

"Well, alright. I _did_ say it was your choice. Hang on."

I grabbed a hold of a railing nearby as he landed the Tardis on the moon and stepped away from the console with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

"First stop."

I hesitated, but soon made my way slowly over to the door where I paused with my hand over the door handle.

"Well, go on." He encouraged and I turned back and pushed the door open.

Sure enough, we were on the moon and I took a tentative step outside onto the grey rock. There was no bounce from the lack of gravity and I could breathe just fine, but I looked over at the Doctor nervously as he stepped out beside me.

"I've extended the air shield, so you're free to run around so long as you're between here and that rock over there." He said, gesturing to a large boulder a ways away.

I nodded, but the reason I wanted to come to the moon in the first place was to see the Earth. Not to be rude or anything, but I could honestly care less about the rock I was standing on. Especially when facing the view I had now. I moved over to a rock nearby and sat, facing the stunning image of the Earth that I'd only seen in photographs and on the cover of astronomy and science books. The Doctor looked a bit surprised by my actions, but said nothing as he headed over and joined me on the rock.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked a little while later, watching me cautiously. "Most people would be running around enjoying zero gravity or something. But you just want to look at the Earth?"

I flushed, turning away and rubbing the back of my neck. "Sorry I'm not super exciting or anything."

The Doctor immediately waved his hands around. "Oh, no! I'm not saying that. It's just a bit… different, is all." He smiled brightly. "I actually think it's quite nice. Relaxing."

"Depressing." I muttered under my breath, wincing when he gave me a look. _Damn Time Lord hearing._ "Sorry. It's just that… It makes you feel small, doesn't it? Everyone being the tiniest pin prick on Earth and even smaller in the face of the whole universe. It's just a bit… sad, that's all."

He turned away from me, but kept looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Yet you're still looking at it."

I shrugged. "It's beautiful. My feelings on it don't change that."

"I'm starting to think you think too much for your own good."

I ducked my head. "Sorry."

"And that!" He exclaimed, pointing at me with a frown. "Always apologizing, you are. You should be more confident in yourself."

"So—" I cut myself off with a wince, having nearly apologized again. "R-Right."

He smiled a little at that, looking up at Earth for a moment longer before getting up and brushing off his pants, holding a hand out to me.

"Shall we?"

I still hesitated, but took his hand with a slight cringe when my side ached at the movement.

"I-I think I could do with some painkillers now."

He smiled, surprisingly. "I was waiting for you to say that. You're stronger than you look."

I shrugged. "High pain tolerance. I bear with it."

"I can see that, but it's okay, you know. You don't have to hold everything back around me. I'm more than willing to help."

 _Yeah, unless you find out that I know everything about you. I doubt you'll care much for me then._ I though with a wince as the two of us returned to the Tardis.

"Ah, we've already talked for his long, but I still don't know your name." The Doctor said, turning to face me as he leaned back against the console with a soft smile. "Are you going to make me guess?"

I cracked a small smile at that, but shook my head. "No. It's Kris. Kris Porter."

"Well then, Kris Porter." He said, being sure to say my name slowly as though getting a feel for it. "How about you go lie down and I'll wake you up when it's time to go?"

I shivered at the thought of falling asleep, though I knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but the Doctor caught sight of it and raised a brow as I shuffled awkwardly.

"I-I don't want to."

He sighed softly and headed my way, making me take a hesitant step back when he put his hands on my shoulders and bent slightly to look at me.

"Kris. You're exhausted. You were in an accident and have undoubtedly had a very hard and stressful day. You need to sleep."

"I know. I-I just…" _I don't want to wake up, only to find everything missing._ I thought, but when the Doctor's eyes softened, I realized I may have accidentally said that out loud.

"I'm sorry what happened to you Kris, though I may not know what it was exactly. But you need sleep. If you want, I can help."

"No!" I shouted, pulling back away from him at the thought of him in my head.

This was the wrong thing to do though, because the Doctor was suspicious once more and eyed me seriously.

"Kris?"

I swallowed thickly, realizing my mistake and taking a hesitant step back as I spoke. "I-I just want my painkillers. They'll probably knock me out anyway. Most medication does."

He didn't move for a moment, but then nodded and began digging through his pockets until he found the pill bottle he was looking for.

"Here you go." He passed a few to me and then handed me a water bottle as well. "Those should help with the pain for the next six hours."

I nodded and took them. "Thanks."

He bobbed his head back and went over to the console, saying nothing more about trying to get me to sleep. I eyed him warily, still cautious now that I practically shouted to him that I knew he used his Time Lord abilities to do things like make people got to sleep, and clambered into the jump seat to watch him fiddle with the Tardis controls. It didn't take long though, for the painkillers to take effect and I brought my knees up to my chest as I began to feel a bit drowsy. _All medication does this to me. Even if it doesn't have the side effect. But it seems that's a good thing, for once. At least it keeps the Doctor out of my head. And… maybe I'll wake up back home…_ I let out a soft sigh as I finally let my eyes slip closed and fell asleep sitting up with my cheek pressed to my knee facing the Doctor as he worked.


End file.
